Camping
by angie-the-magnificent
Summary: What happens when Phil and Keely are left alone for the weekend at a campground? PheelyNext Chapter is being written RIGHT NOW!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Phil of the Future. Unfortunately I do not own Ricky Ullman either. I only own those fantasies of which are only going to stay inside my head. Gosh darn it! All hail Disney!

Chapter One 

"Pim! Phil! It's time to go to school! Hurry down before your breakfast gets cold!" Mrs. Diffy called from the kitchen.

"Mom, don't you realize what time it is?" a sleepy eyed Pim asked from the top of the staircase.

"Of course! It's 7:30 am. Time to get a move on. I have nice hot eggs and bacon and some orange juice to wake you right up!" An overly cheerful Mrs. Diffy said while displaying her burnt breakfast offerings to the not as enthusiastic girl.

"But Mom…"Pim started to whine.

"No but moms Pim Diffy! You are not going to have a repeat sleeping performance in your classes today. Now eat and then go upstairs and get dressed for school."

"But Mom! Do you know what today is?"

Mrs. Diffy stopped for a brief moment in thought and then turned back to Pim.

"Oh! I almost forgot! How silly of me!" Mrs. Diffy said, giving herself a little tap on the forehead while Pim smirked in relief. "Today is my Gardening Club day! Thanks for reminding me Sweetie! What would I do without you?"

Mrs. Diffy gave the now snarling Pim a quick kiss on the top of her head and then left the room. Pim slouched in her chair when an equally perturbed Phil shlumped down the stairs, went into the kitchen, and poured himself a cup of OJ.

" When is mom going to quit waking us up so early on Saturdays?" Phil asked, taking a sip of his orange juice and then put his head in his hand on the table.

" I don't know but whenever I try to bring it up Mrs. Perky McSunshine changes the subject." Pim said, following Phil's action, placing her head in her hand.

" What is there to do this early in the morning?" Phil asked while yawning into his other hand.

At that moment, a knock came from the front door. A tired looking Mr. Diffy, with one side of his hair straight up, answered the door to a beaming Keely.

"Good morning Mr. Diffy! Is Phil up? Thanks!" Keely said while passing Mr. Diffy in the doorway.

Mr. Diffy held the door with a confused look on his face for a few seconds and then shrugged his shoulders and went to watch Saturday morning cartoons in the front room.

"Morning Diffys! Don't you guys look…awake? What are you doing wasting a beautiful day like this for? Come on! Get up!" Keely said while coming into the kitchen and taking a seat next to Phil and pouring herself a cup of juice.

"Ugh. All this happiness makes me want to barf. I'm going back to bed. If mom asks where I went, tell her I left for school already." Pim said, getting up from her chair and going back up the stairs to her lair.

" Oh. Good night then! SO Phil! You'll never guess what we're going to do this weekend!" Keely said excitedly, putting her hands on Phil's upper arm.

" Something involving the mall?" Phil asked unenthusiastically before taking another sip of his juice.

" Nope! It's something from this time period that I'm sure you haven't done yet!"

" Skydiving? Skiing? Visiting the White House? What?"

" Nope! We're going camping! Isn't that great? Yeah! There's no school on Monday and it's supposed to be beautiful weather too! So what do you say? Please?" Keely begged with her hands holding each other.

" Sure. Sounds like…fun. How bad can it be?" Phil said, putting his head up and smiling at Keely.

"Great! I asked your mom last night if you could go and she already has your bag packed! Now go upstairs and get changed! I'm so excited!" Keely squealed, reaching over to give Phil a hug as he got up.

While Phil hugged the hopping Keely back, he rested his left arm on her lower back and closed his eyes while smelling the tangy yet sweet scent of her pineapple shampoo. Keely, taking notice of this, smiled and then slowly backed away from his embrace. They looked at each other's smiling faces for a moment before they heard a car honk from outside.

" See you in 5 minuets!" Keely said and then left the kitchen to go meet her parents outside.

Phil took a quick breath and then went upstairs to get ready to camp.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Phil of the Future. Unfortunately I do not own Ricky Ullman either. I only own those fantasies of which are only going to stay inside my head. Gosh darn it! All hail Disney!

Chapter Two

"So…how far away is this camp site?" Phil asked as he got into the back seat of Keely's car.

"About an hour away. We packed snacks! We have pretzels, cheese, crackers, grapes, and if you get thirsty we have water and juice packets!" Keely replied as she showed Phil all the selections they had in their little cooler in the backseat.

Phil smiled back at the happy Keely when Keely's mother turned her head slightly around to talk to them as she was driving.

" Now, Keely, I think that this would be a good time to bring this up. While you were getting Phil I got a phone call from my boss. Unfortunately, sweetie, I have to go to England for the weekend. Something came up with one of my big accounts over there, so I have to go over there and fix everything. But I decided that you and Phil are old enough and responsible enough to take care of yourselves for the weekend, so I am going to drop you guys off at the campsite for the weekend and let you two kids hang out. How does that sound?"

Phil and Keely looked at each other for a moment, both shrugging their shoulders and smirking.

"Sure mom! That sounds like fun! I understand that you are trying to get that promotion so it's no biggie! I'm sure we can handle two days of camping by ourselves! Don't you think so, Phil?" Keely asked, looking over at Phil and flashing him a big smile.

"Oh definitely! I'm looking forward to it!" Phil replied, shaking his head and smiling in Mrs. Teslow's direction in reassurance.

"Well great! Now, here are the numbers that you can reach me at. The campground manager's name is George and he's there all the time. If you have any problems you can go to him." Mrs. Teslow handed Keely a sheet of paper with a few names and numbers written on it as they pulled up to a wooded area that was their camp ground.

The Teslows and Phil got out of the car at a clearing that had two nearby trees, a water pump, and a fire pit. Mrs. Teslow helped set the site up as Phil and Keely unpacked the back of the car. Soon Mrs. Teslow was getting ready to leave.

"So you're sure that you'll be fine by yourselves?" Mrs. Teslow asked one more time.

" Yeah mom! We'll do great! Don't worry about us! You have a great time! We'll see you Monday afternoon!" Keely reassured her mom, giving her a great big smile.

"Alright! Now you two behave! We'll see you Monday!" Mrs. Teslow said while getting out her car keys from her pocket.

The Teslows gave their hugs and kisses goodbye. Mrs. Teslow got in the car, and then drove down the dirt driveway that lead to the highway.

Phil and Keely stood in the same spot for awhile, watching the car leave, until Phil finally spoke.

"So, how does one camp?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Phil of the Future. Unfortunately I do not own Ricky Ullman either. I only own those fantasies of which are only going to stay inside my head. Gosh darn it! All hail Disney!

Chapter Three

"Oh! Right! Basically what you do is you live outdoors! See, we sleep in that tent over there in our sleeping bags, and we eat, over here, around the campfire. There's also a river over there. You just follow this trail to get there and there is a big log that goes out into it part of the way. We have fishing poles so we can go fishing if we want or we can go swimming. Fun, right?" Keely explained to Phil as he looked around at his surroundings.

"Cool. So…where is the bathroom?"

"The outhouse is just along that path over there. You bring your own T.P. and it's also smart to take along a flashlight. Oh, and you might want to put on some bug repellent before you go too." Keely answered, pointing out where everything could be found.

"Why? And what's an "outhouse"?" Phil asked, looking intrigued by the mention of an unheard of twenty-first century establishment.

"Um…you know those big blue things that they have next to the track at school? That is an outhouse. These outhouses, though, are a lot more durable. But they have tons of bugs and they stink a lot worse."

With this explanation Phil gave a grossed look on his face for a moment. Keely gave the same look and shook her head in agreement.

"Ok Phil! What would you like to do first?" Keely asked while taking a seat in one of the camping chairs around the fire pit.

Phil followed Keely's example and sat in the chair next to her. He looked around for a moment and looked back at her.

"Do you want to go swimming?" Phil asked.

"Sure! You go in and change!"

"What about you? Ladies first." Phil said, swinging his hands in the direction of the tent, inviting Keely to go ahead of him.

"I already have mine on. I always wear one when I'm camping. Go ahead and change. "

Phil went into the tent, changed into his swimming clothes, and came back out to find Keely in a bikini top and matching shorts putting sun tan lotion on herself. Seeing that she was having a hard time reaching her back, Phil came up behind her and took the bottle from her hands.

"Oh! Phil! You're fast! I didn't hear you coming up behind me!"

"Sorry for scarring you. Need help?" Phil asked while squeezing a small amount of the bottle's contents onto his palm.

"Yes, please! I can never seem to reach that …part."

Keely closed her eyes as Phil started to massage the liquid into her back with the tips of his fingers. He switched to his palms and ran them over her back starting at her shoulder blades and worked his way down until he almost reached her lower back. Suddenly Keely came out of her state and popped out of her state, taking the bottle away from Phil.

"Ready to go Phil?" Keely asked quickly and holding out her hand to him.

"Yeah! Just let me grab my towel." Phil replied, slightly confused about what had happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Phil of the Future. Unfortunately I do not own Ricky Ullman either. I only own those fantasies of which are only going to stay inside my head. Gosh darn it! All hail Disney!

Chapter Four

Not too long after they had left their campsite did they arrive at the log and the river. Keely was the first on the log, setting her towel down as a blanket and sitting down on it to finish covering her legs in tanning lotion. As Phil finished looking around at the awesome sight of the woods and the river and as he entered the river slowly, Keely laid back and closed her eyes on the log. Phil swam around for a little while before he noticed that Keely had fallen asleep and was starting to look a little too red. Taking this as a perfect opportunity to play around with her, Phil swam as quietly as he could up to the log until he was right next to the sleeping Keely. Placing his hands in the water, he counted to three and then attacked Keely with freezing cold river water.

Startled, Keely straightened up really quickly, losing her balance as she screamed from shock. She was about to fall into the waist-deep water face first when Phil, laughing at his startled best friend, caught Keely around the waist before she fell completely into the water below.

Phil was still chuckling when he realized how close he and Keely actually were. Phil's left arm had, once again, found itself around her lower back while his right arm made itself at home around the middle of her back.

Keely took notice of their close proximity also and decided to play with Phil. She gave Phil a very sour face and slightly hit him on his right shoulder.

"Phil Diffy! How dare you! Why did you scare me like that? That is so mean! Ugh! Go over there!" Keely pointed to the other side of the log and then turned away from the again confused Phil and smirked.

"But…Keely…I'm sorry! I really am sorry!" Phil told her, coming up behind her. "Will you please forgive me Keely?" Phil asked, giving her his best attempt at puppy eyes and giving her a hug around her shoulders.

"No Phil Diffy. I will not forgive you until…"Keely started.

"Until what? I'll do anything as long as it's legal! Tell me!" Phil interrupted her.

Keely, smirking, lifted herself back onto the log. She crossed her legs as she sat and leaned back on her arms.

"I will not forgive you until you tell the world that I am the hottest and most talented news reporter in the world!"

Phil smiled in relief. He turned around, drew a big breath, and then yelled for the whole world of the campsite to hear:

"KEELY TESLOW IS THE HOTTEST AND THE MOST TALENTED NEWS REPORTER IN THE ENTIERE WORLD BOTH NOW AND IN THE FUTURE!"

Keely laughed and giggled as Phil jumped onto the log next to her. He went to hug her, but Keely stopped him as she got one more idea of what Phil could do for her.

"Phil, you did really well, but I think there is one more thing that you have to do to get my forgiveness."

Phil smirked and asked," And what is that? Eat a worm?"

"Ew! No! Gross!" Keely replied, disgusted." I wouldn't mind getting a real massage from you though. Much less…dirty. Ew! A worm? Gross! Please Phil?"

Phil agreed and had Keely turn around while still sitting on the log. Keely started to get comfortable when she realized that she didn't feel Phil starting. Keely turned around to look at Phil, who was just looking at her, with a concerned look on her face.

"Phil, what's the problem?"

"Oh, nothing much. I just realized that I've never done anything like this without a special gadget of some sort to help me. I'm sorry Keely. I don't mind doing this for you; it's just that… I don't know how to start. I don't actually know how to…period. Maybe latter?" Phil asked with an apologetic expression.

Keely's face switched back to a smile when she replied, "Of course Phil! Don't worry about it! I understand. And you were forgiven anyway. I was just playing with you."

Phil smirked and put a hand on Keely's shoulder. "I know. I think it's going to be a good thing, you bringing me out here. And, you know what? While we're out here, I promise to you that I will not use one of my future tools and will learn, or at least try to learn how to do everything manually."

Keely gave him a friendly pat on the back and then gave him a big hug. As they broke apart, Keely put her left hand on Phil's shoulder.

"I'm proud of you Phil. Oh, and Phil?"

"Yes Keely?"

"Don't wake me up like that again or the punishment will be worse next time. Have a nice swim." Keely said, finishing her sentence with pushing Phil back into the water and then lying back on her stomach and closing her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Phil of the Future. Unfortunately I do not own Ricky Ullman either. I only own those fantasies of which are only going to stay inside my head. Gosh darn it! All hail Disney!

Chapter Five

A few hours later, after Keely was well on her way to an awesome tan and Phil was getting pruney, they decided that it was about time to head back to the tent. While walking back along the well-worn path, Phil got an idea.

"Hey Keely. Why don't you go on ahead? I'll catch up to you in a moment."

"Are you ok Phil? Did you forget something?"

"Yeah…uh…I forgot my…sunglasses. Back at the log." Phil replied, taking the sunglasses off of his head. "You go ahead back to the camp site. I can find my way back."

"Well, ok. I'll get the fire started."

"Great!" Phil said, turning around to go back in the direction of the river as Keely kept going to the campsite.

Halfway back to the river, Phil turned around to see where Keely was. Seeing that Keely could not see him, he ducked behind some bushes and pulled his Wizard from his pocket. Phil pushed a button on the side of the Wizard and a blue screen popped up in front of him.

"_Wizard Library."_

"How-To Section." Phil Commanded into the Wizard's Speaker followed by "Massage."

Another blue screen popped up in front of him.

"_2 choices found. Back Massage and Sensual Massage."_

Phil looked at the screen in surprise for a moment and then stammered "Se…Se…Sensual massage?"

Taking this as its cue, the blue screen changed to a mini movie screen and showed Phil a how-to video on how to perform a sensual massage.

After a few minuets of watching the video, Phil realized his face felt very hot. And few seconds after this realization, he made another discovery: this was not due to the sun! Phil continued to watch the video through its entirety. When the video was finished, Phil turned off his Wizard and put it back into his pocket, put his sunglasses back on his head, and turned back for the campsite.


	6. Chapter 6

A note from your great friend, Angie the Magnificent:

Hey all! I just thought I'd take a break from the story real quick to thank you guys (gals) for reading my fantasy and giving me such GREAT reviews! I love you guys (gals)! Yawl rock!

Now, I want to warn you that what you are about to read is my first time writing anything of this type of…nature. Haha! Camping! Nature! Haha! (Yes, I am laughing at my own joke; shudup!)

So! Without further ado!

Chapter 6

When Phil got back to their campsite he saw that Keely had set up a small fire and was stoking it with some twigs and miniature logs she had found amongst the trees and was getting quite frustrated with it.

When she saw Phil coming out of the trail while flicking some hair out of her eye, she gave Phil a pleading look and yelled "Please help me, Phil!" while throwing a tiny stick down on the ground.

Phil ran over to Keely and took some of the sticks and logs from her arms. Keely kept putting wood into the fire, but, after awhile, became tired and threw another stick and herself on the ground.

Phil put the wood he had in his hands on the ground and sat next to Keely. After a few seconds of sitting there next to each other, Phil smirked and pulled out his Wizard.

"You know, Keel, my family learned a trick or two about making fire in the Stone Age."

Keely, with her head in one hand and the small and offended stick in the other turned her head to look at Phil and asked "What?" before seeing Phil's Wizard in his left hand.

"Phil, that's really sweet but what happened to the No Wizard agreement?"

Phil tilted his head toward Keely, lifted his left eyebrow, and asked "Keel, did you really expect, being from where I am from and being the guy I am, that I wouldn't use my Wizard at least once during this trip?"

Keely smiled at Phil and then said, "Well, no. You've not been able to do it yet. Why would now be any different?"

Phil gave a little chuckle before realizing what Keely had said and then said "Hey!" bumping into her side.

Keely shot Phil a shocked expression and then bumped him back, prompting a bumping war until Phil got a little too much energy behind his push and knocked Keely over with him falling behind her.

Keely sat up first, gave a sigh, and then said " Alright. Let's cheat; I'm hungry."

Keely took the Wizard, pushed a button on the right side, and then clapped when a good-sized fire was blazing in the pit and put a pan over the newly built fire. Phil stopped her jubilant celebration by reaching over her shoulder with his left arm and grasping the machine.

Keely was the first to notice how Phil had his arm situated on her shoulder. However, for once, Keely didn't get shy. Instead, she started tugging the Wizard from Phil's hand.

Phil, having felt Keely's tugging, started pulling back.

"Keely, you're not going to get it!"

"Watch me Phil Diffy!"

"Well, well, well Keely Teslow! Using last names, are we now?"

"Yup!"

Keely gave the Wizard a few more strong tugs before getting an idea. Keely stopped pulling for a moment, waited for Phil to tug, and then she pulled really hard, getting the Wizard away from him.

"Haha!" Keely said, jumping to her feet and dancing around.

Phil looked up at her and smiled for a few seconds before she took notice of him and then gave her a pout.

"Can I have my Wizard back, please?"

"Hmm…" Keely said, tapping the Wizard lightly against her chin in thought.

"Keel, please?"

" Phil Diffy, what would you do to get your Wizard back?"

Phil gave Keely a shocked look and then jumped to his feet. After he saw that Keely wasn't going to give it up without something in return, he put his hands in his pockets and gave her another mini pout before asking, "What would you like me to do?"

Keely started to pace around the fire in thought before stopping and turning to Phil. Phil looked at her expectantly and then looked disappointed when Keely replied "I don't know. But, I'll think about it. Let's eat!"

Phil groaned and then began to dish out some of the pork-bean concoction Keely had put over the fire.

After they had finished eating and had rinsed their dishes off, Keely and Phil sat around the fire roasting marshmallows. Around 10 o'clock, both Keely and Phil began to yawn.

Seeing that Keely was getting tiered, Phil saw a possible opportunity to get the Wizard back.

"Hey Keel. Maybe we should call it a night? If you give me the Wizard I can put the fire out." Phil said, sticking out his hand for the Wizard.

Keely looked at his outstretched palm, clutching the Wizard in both hands and swinging her shoulders back and forth for a minute, and then said, " No, I think you'll have no problem putting the fire out. Don't forget to make sure that you put it all the way out. Remember Phil! 'Only you can prevent forest fires!' Good night!"

Phil could only think to have his mouth open wide in mock shock as Keely went inside the tent.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Same as the other one.

Chapter 7

While Phil was putting out the fire, Keely changed into her pajamas and settled into her sleeping bag. Unable to sleep, she decided to play around with the Wizard.

"Hmm… I wonder what this button does?" Keely wondered when she saw a small glowing purple button on the side of the Wizard.

A small screen popped up in front of Keely's face.

"Main Menu 

_1: Communi-screen_

_2: Recent Applications_

_3:Calculator_

_Scroll Down for more options…"_

Keely became intrigued with the second option.

"Let's see what Phil has been doing with you!"

Keely touched the words _"Recent Applications"_ and watched as another screen showed up in front of her.

"_Recent Applications:_

_1: Fire-Maker_

_2:Wizard Library-How-To Section_

_3: Chess-Advanced_

_Scroll down for more Recent Applications…"_

"Let's see what Phil doesn't know how to do…" Keely said, quickly checking out what Phil was doing through the small mesh window on the side of the tent. Seeing that Phil was still waiting for the fire to go out. Keely quickly and quietly zippered up the window and went back to her sleeping bag. After she crawled back into her sleeping bag, she picked up the Wizard and touched _"Wizard Library-How-To Section"_.

A blue screen popped up titled _"How-To Section"._

"How do you work this thing?"

Another blue screen came up with a list of options.

"Wizard Library Help 

_1: How do I look up a genre?_

_2: How do I look up a title?_

_3: How do I look up an author?_

_Scroll down for more Wizard Library Help options…"_

Keely touched the scrolling arrow and more options came up.

"_4: How do I brush my teeth?_

_5: How do I view past searches?_

_6: How do I exit this program?"_

Keely touched the fifth option and another screen replaced the other one showing her how to get to his past searches. At the bottom of the page there was an option to go directly to a list of his past searches so she touched that.

"_Past Searches:_

_1:Massage-back, feet, and shoulder_

_2:Massage-sensual_

_3:Laundry-21st century"_

"Oh my gravy! Phil looked up how to give a sensual massage? Ha! Phil Diffy, you now have no way out of it! I'm going to get a massage! I'm going to get a massage!" Keely thought to herself as she shut down the Wizard and went to sleep dreaming of what she was going to do the next morning.

_(Author's note: Hey! I'm going through a bout of writer's block. That combined with the fact that I don't have the internet always available for use in my house I have to go to the library now means that I'm not going to be able to get new chapters out in a timely fashion. I thank you for your patience! Oh, and if you have any ideas of how this massage should go, please send them my way! They will be greatly appreciated and credit will be given to you! Thanks!)_


End file.
